The Thundertwin Swear
by Jawira707
Summary: Aftermath of the season three finale "The Thundermans: Secret Revealed!" Phoebe and Max certainly have a lot to talk about after all what happened...but it's the little things keeping them together. Read to find out more!


Hi guys! Sorry for not updating my other stuff lately, but I'm super busy! Well, this story takes place right after the season 3 finale "Thundermans Secret Revealed" with the official (not the alternate) ending. If you haven't watched it yet, better don't read it to avoid major spoilers! But if you read, then please enjoy!

(As some people are still wondering: I ship Max and Phoebe as siblings only! )

 _ **The Thundertwinswear**_

„Hello?"

Phoebe Thunderman was sitting on her bed, not really able to fall asleep just yet. She was wearing her blue pyjama already, but the open book next to her showed her will to distract herself from…current incidents, she didn't want to think about. Therefore reading and playing with her phone had seem to be a good option until the girl had been startled by the loud noise. Of course she had a lot of siblings who maybe had a reason to ask her something, but blame it on the huge fight against the villain league today or their exposed identities...it scared her bit to hear someone suddenly knock on her door past midnight.

"Come in!" she repeated, not understanding why her late night visitor made such a deal about entering. Hopefully nothing bad had happened...

Eventually the door opened a little and she heard someone stepping closer.

"Pheebs?"

"Max?"

Recognizing her brother's voice, Phoebe relaxed feeling like she should have guessed that…her twin probably had forgotten to tell her something important. As usual.

"What's up?"

Finally open the door completely her twin entered the room and as she took a closer look, she couldn't help but feeling something was a little odd.

No. Nonsense, he didn't look different, did he?

Max was wearing a brown shirt and some jogging pants, his hair pretty messy - probably from sleeping- and he was holding… !?

"Max, why did you bring Colosso!?"

"Well why shouldn't he!?" the bunny answered as the teen slowly put him down on the table.

"Ahem...because you're loud, annoying..."she trailed off realizing the villain really didn't care, focusing on her brother again.

"Max, what do you want?"

For a moment he seemed undecisive, glancing over to the window, then back to the door...

"I don't have all night, okay?" Phoebe said, but it wasn't really true. Actually she was happy to not be alone anymore.

He directed his gaze to the ground again while Colosso slowly shook his head in the background, obviously not approving with whatever there was to come.

Another day Phoebe may would have chucked him out thinking he was just trying to get on her nerves, but after all the stuff that had happened that was hardly to believe. So she continued to wait, concentrating to read his feauteres as he timidly sat down next to her. It wasn't like him to be so shy...he was loud, bold and...daring. And now he didn' even dare to speak?

Yes, Max didnt really seem to know what to say, letting out a deep breath before finally looking her in the eyes.

"Do you hate me, Phoebe? Cause you said that."

For about five seconds she just stared at him, furrowing her brows as if she had to think hard to understand those words. Do you hate me...then she remembered her words from earlier. Had that bothered him so much?

He on the other side kind of expected the worst. The world stood against him...but he needed to know!

"See, no...sometimes I maybe think I do, but...are you crying?!"his sister suddenly realized slightly shocked, a light hint of confusion present in her voice.

Damn it.

"No.."

Max quickly turned his face to the other side, so he was facing the wall while wiping his sleeve over his eyes. He wasn't crying. Max Thunderman never did such things...

"No, I saw it, you were crying!"

Phoebe Thunderman maybe was tired, but she knew all too well that she could never had missed something like that and as his sister didn't plan on letting it go easily.

"What's up with you, Max?"

What's up with you. What's wrong with you. To him it was the same question every time. Did it never cross her mind that he maybe was...hurting because of someone else?

"Don't be like this, okay? Tell me, what's up?" she repeated her question a bit softer this time, carefully daring to place her palm on his shoulder.

But for some reason he shyed away from her touch. Shoulders dropped and eyes determinately fixing the ground.

"Max..."

"Phoebe, listen..."

"Colosso?!"

Phoebe didn't know why she was so startled by the villain's interruption, nearly shoving her phone off her desk with her ellbow. Maybe she had just forgotten he was there.

"Listen, your brother's not well."

There was something accusing in the bunny's statement the superheroine didn't miss, making her go into defense mode immediately.

"Well, guess what, I got that myself!"

Reaching out again, she demonstratively tried to pat her twin's back just to get pushed away once again. He didn't even bother to look at her, while shrugging out of her touch. It slowly started to worry the girl.

"Yeah, great." Colosso gave back sarcastically, rolling his eyes at her.

"Well, what shall I do?!"

"I don't know? How about maybe stop thinking you understand everything and everyone, when you dont!"

Phoebe groaned at this, getting angry now. Why couldn't he just say whay he wanted to say!?

"Allright, oh wise Colosso, what's up with my brother?"

"He's sick, he has a fever I think..."

"So..."

"Let me finish! You have no idea how he feels and how your betrayal affected him, you know? If I was you..." -

"Woah,woah, hold on!" Phoebe interruped him, lifting her hand to symbolize she wasn't taking the blame. After all what she had been thourgh today, he had the guts to push it on _her_!? That was clearly crossing a line as you say!

"My betrayal!? How did I ever betray him!? _He_ was the one who wanted to take _MY_ powers in first place.."

"I did not!" And for the second time Phoebe was taken of guard by her brothers choked up words. His weak voice being a display of how badly shaken up he was.

"Max, I don't really think we should fight right now, when you're so off for some reason, but I saw that you wrote in your diar..."

Noticing her slip too late, Phoebe quickly covered her mouth with her palms, cursing herself for being so stupid. Why did she just tell him that?! He for sure would never have found out.

"You..you read my diary!?" Max turned around, revealing his face which was completely red from tring to stop crying so hard. Somehow Phoebe hadn't been ready to see it like this.

"I just read one page, so calm down..."

He glared at her for a moment, then turned around once more, probably giving in to the pain again which he just could no longer support.

"Max"

This time again, it was Colosso turn to speak out :"Buddy, try to breath a bit slower Max, okay?"

"Phoebe, why are you lying to me?" her twin brought out his voice higher than usual.

"What do you mean!?"

"About that you read that in my...diary! It's not true!"

A flash of understandment was visible in Phoebe's face as she finally got what had caused this reaction.

"Well, you're right, _but_ I saw about your meeting with Mayhem! Then I accidently called him... he thought he was you and told me about your plan!"

"Yes! _His_ plan! Not _my_ plan!" Max would have screamed im frustration, but he was too exhausted. Why did he even try to make her understand?

"So...you wanted to..." she paused hoping he would finish for her so she could avoid making further mistakes.

"How!? I could never do this to you! Take your powers? Ruin your life!?..." he snapped at her, before hastily grabbing one of his sistet's pillows to hide his face in it. It was even more horrible talking about it than he had imagined.

"Max...please..." Phoebe felt completely helpness not knowig how to soothe him and what he just had said didn't help at all. Because somehow it shockingly made sense to her. Had she reallly acted in such a rush, without thinking about the consequences?

"I'm sorry, okay? I see why you're mad at me. But in my defense..."

"There she goes" Colosso threw in, giving her a disapproving glance.

"Sorry, but I was afraid too! It hurt me thinking that you would do such a thing, Max! But it still was ...an _accident_!"

She hadn't realized how loud she was talking by now and it was just luck Barb amd Hank didn't wake up. An accident, right? Phoebe heard her own words replaying in her head, for some reason feeling more conflicted than ever.

"You understand nothing!" Max gave back, throwing the pillow to the ground while audibly catching his breath.

At this point he didn't even bother to wipe the tears from his cheeks, just wishing to come to an end with this.

"When you took my powers, I was upset. But you left me like this, you took the orb! You...you..." You threw me to the ground when I was defenseless, he added in thought, not managing to force the words out.

Everybody would have pitied the poor child, especially at his current state, but in contrary his twin seemed to be offended by his words. Or...?

"So what was I am supposed to do!?"

Well, you could have helped him.

"I gave the orb to mum and dad so it's not my fault, is it?"

It wasn't her fault right? Not her fault that her brother was having a complete breakdown in her room at 2 a.m., not her fault that he had nearly given in to Mayhem's wishes and almost destroyed his relationship!?

Instead of answering Max just let her yell at him with closed eyes, getting even paler than before. He wanted everything to stop. Just to disappear...

"Say something Max! Say something..."

The girl had risen while speaking, her arms crossed in front of her chest. But her twin wouldn't answer.

"What is he supposed to say?"

"Colosso...I'm not talking to you right now.."Phoebe heard her own voice was about to break, but still she kept her position.

Nevertheless, inside her mind the message had already arrrived. The truth was at reach, no, screaming from the walls, making her cover her mouth with her hand.

"I'll tell you what happened girl and you gonna listen." Colosso continued, sounding absolutely serious by now.

"After you told your dear parents about Max's non existing plan, and yes, he told me this as well, Hank seperated us from each other, took his phone so he couldn't contact his girlfriend plus the orb. They didn't even _care_ about his feelings or the possibility of his powers be gone _forever_!"

"Dad must have said something Colosso, don't tell me he said _nothing._.."

Her anger had vanished and had been replaced by disbelief and disappointment, making Phoebe shiver at the thoughts in her head. All that sounded so mean, so cruel...

She of course knew very well about her dad playing favourites sometimes, but that he had acted like that...

"He told him what a great disappointment he is, took all his inventions and then locked him into his room..."

"...it was a house arrest...dad told me Max has house arrest..." she whispered stuttering slightly, begging for this not to be true.

"Your brother couldn't leave his _freaking room_ , they gave hin something to drink and to eat and that was it. They even secured the windows. Did you ever wonder why you heard nothing fom him for more than 24 hours!? Well.."

"I know!" she exclaimed covering her ears while slowly tears started to form in her eyes.

"I know, don't say it again!"

This was terrible and all she could do was accepting it now. That this wasn't entierly...mainly Max's fault. But...

"Shhh..." she said weakly, sitting down next to him again and wrapping her arms around his shaking shoulders. And this time she stayed no matter if he shrugged her off or not.

"I'm so sorry, Max"

God. What could she do? Phoebe felt tears brimming in her own eyes as well, but forced herself to keep it togeher. For now, for Max.

"I don't know why we're still here boy. I thought my dad was an idiot, but yours..."the villain looked to the ground feeling ashamed for his student's father. "All he does is hurting you. He never listens. Let's go to your girlfriend or somewhere, I can't bare to see you making yourself sick like this Maxi."

Sick. How could she have forgotten!?

"Max, let me...no..." She tried to make him hold still, eventually managing to place her palm on his forehead. Indeed it was way too warm for her liking.

"You have a fever..." The boy looked like he wanted to say somethig, but he couldn't even inhale properly by now, shivering quite badly.

"Calm down, please..."

An idea popped up in her head and as she was desperate, it seemed the best option right now.

Using her telkinesis Phoebe grabbed her water bottle, opened it without hesitation and poured the cold liquid right over her twin's head, indeed shutting him up immediately. Staring at her he seemed completely frozen, as if he was unable to process what had just happened.

"Don't be mad, Max. I just needed to help you!"

But her brother wasn't mad, he just wiped his face with her cushion, then let hinself fall down backwards into the pillows. Breathing in and out slowly, closing his eyes...it was easy to tell that the young hero was beyond exhausted. He had never seemed so small to her...a part of her felt like she had failed gravely.

"I'm here alright? I'm right here" she told him gently taking his hand in her's. Max eventually just looked at her, an undefined expression on his face, while she checked his temperature once again.

"That's not just light fever there..we should wake up mom amd dad.." Phoebe suggested naturally, immediately cursing herself for that seconds later.

"Max, lie down again! Stop it!"

At her last phrase her brother had jumped on his feet, swaying dangerously as he tried to reach the table. "Dont be stupid!"

Phoebe had gotten up as well, now wrapping her arms around his waist from behind to hinder him from falling over, carefully pulling him back into a sitting position. "What was that?!"

"Don't wake...mom and dad, Pheebs, please don't wake them up!" He pleaded her and it hurt her more than anything as she realized that there was actual fear in his eyes. They needed to fix this right now!

"Max, I know it's tensed between you and them after all what happened, but they are still your parents! They love you no matter what and would never hurt you intetionally!"

"Well Hank told Max, he's no longer a part of this family so..."Colosso mumbled in the background while Max just turned his face away slowly, leaning a bit against her shoulder.

And it got all silent. Silent like there was nothing else to say.

She lightly place an arm around him, not able to think of any explanation nor excuse. Listening to her brothers breathing, Phoebe realized that it had started raining outside, thick drops falling down in front of her window and her first thought was that the reporters for sure would finally leave them alone for tonight.

Or that the day was cursed.

Even heaving was crying.

Drip. Drip.

At least it was no thunderstorm.

Max listened to the noise outside as well, having the strange sensation to actually be a part of it, water still dripping from his chin on his shirt. Well. He didn't really care.

The funny thing was that he really, really had believed, had tried to make himself believe that there was a way out of it. No confrontation, some secrets stay secrets...but it had all grown over his head in the end. Too hurt to lie, too deep in to give up and too scared to admit...that he he was running away from the moment it all would come down. Scientifically it was logical...what comes in, must come out.

It was raining tonight and he felt relieved.

Phoebe didn't hate him and she never would. How often did she tell him to stop, that he was afraid and would end up ruining it all? Usually that had made him feel bad and angry. Misunderstood or even devastated. But did he really ever believe that she would use this against him?

Deep down in his lair the boy had been so afraid tonight and close to follow his urge to just run away. Nothing about the place was soothing and as the bunny hadn't answered one of his questions immediately, he had felt himself starting to panic way to easily thinking of how they took his best friend from him earlier this day.

The rain couldn't wash this fear away like some dirt from the streets, but maybe his sister tracing her long fingers up and down his shoulderblades could.

To hell with supervillains, superheroes and who was going to come out on top. He was no marionette being pushed in all directions his whole life, he could decide on his own!

And his decion was simple and clear.

"You don't wanna sleep in your room, Max, don't you?" Phoebe eventually murmered getting a weak nod as a response.

"You wanna sleep here? "

"If I can."

He really didn't know what else to do. For the first time in hours of rage and drama, he felt his body relax leaning against Phoebe's shoulder.

Oh, he had been so mad at her. Now he was sorry. Sorry and incredible gratefull for some reason.

"Then go and shower, but be careful."

Phoebe got up from the bed to search a towel which she handed to him.

"It's so...pink-" he stated lamely, a hint of a smile appearing on his lips.

Why couldn't she remember when he had smiled the last time?!

"Well, deal with it."

"Oh I am dealing Phoebe. I'm a real dealer..."he answered, winking at her before heading to the door.

But this time she couldn't laugh at this joke, understanding what he really meant. He was really strong.

As soon as her brother had left she approached Colosso searching for his advice.

"What do you think? What if his fever doesn't drop?"

The girl had been ready to get snapped at again, but to her surprise she got a calm, even comforting answer this time.

"It will. Let him rest, stay with him and it will drop in no time."

"How can you be sure?"

"I just am."

A few minutes later Max was sitting next to her again, both just getting comfortable in silence,for once not arguing about anything. Nevertheless Phoebe never let him out of sight though, partly fearing he would run off again.

Gladly this wasn't the case and soon the lighs were turned off, the twins both laying next to each other. What now? she thought, not sure about what to do.

Did Max epect her ...to hold him in some way? Did he want her to rub his back, cheer him up or tell him again that everything was going to be alright?

Phoebe felt really unsure not remembering they had been so close in the last two years.

Yes, of course Max wasn't the petty kind of twin, but now the circumstances were different.

Eventually they both just listened to the storm outside. Nature's force was indeed powerfull.

Feeling the urge to at least ask if he needed something, Phoebe slowly turned her head towards her brother.

"Are you cold, Max?"

"No...I just feel weird.

" Like how?"

"I dunno."

Being brave she reached out for his hands and joined their fingers. "No matter..." she started, but stopped as she felt him getting a bit closer leaning his head against her arm again. "No matter what...dad said Max. I am still your sister, true?"

He chuckled which made her feel ten tons later instantly. Max didn't even seem to question that at all.

"Yes, you're still my twin dweeby. Can't change that."

"Well, actuallly..."

"Shh Colosso! Me and my brother are having a moment!" Phoebe said loudly making the teen laugh a bit. "Why are you laughing?"

She couldn't see it, but Max shrugged his shoulders. Why? That was a real good question.

"I'm just relieved. I thought, how can I trust you again? But...I can."

Phoebe wished she would have been able to hug him right now, but in their current position and considering the small space that probably would have ended with both of them rolling out of the bed.

"How?" she whispered.

"You tell me. You're the pro."

That means he's really sorry, she thought, but then repeated her question as it was really important to her: "No seriously, how!? You don't trust mom and dad anymore, so why me!?"

"It's getting cheesy guys!" Colosso protested from the other side resulting in the superheroine throwing a pillow at him.

"You missed!"

"Ah, whatever!" Phoebe laid back down again, eager to hear Max's answer, but soon she realized she probably had to wait until tomorrow. Max seemed to have fallen asleep.

"Max...you're really something, you know" she mumbled not that annoyed as a minute later he rolled on to his stomach because he usually slept this way, pulling a bit of the cover away from her in progress.

"Mhm..."

"What?" Phoebe didn't know if he was dreaming or talking, his voice muffled from talking into the pillow.

"You asked me..." he wispered barely audible, apparently not fully awake.

"Shhh... it doesn't matter, go to sleep..."

"No...you forgot..."

Phoebe raised her eyebrows not having a clue about what he was talking.

"About what?"

"The Thundertwin swear" he replied his eyes still closed, the pinky of his right hand touching her left one as he spoke.

"Max..."

Wow, how long had it been? One year, two years?

"Not a real thing, I know..."

But she shook her head firmly, finally joining their fingers. "I was wrong. I'll stay."...

"And you cannont break the swear..." Max added a smile spreading on his lips his sister couldn't see.

"I won't."

She heard his bearthing slow down again and therefore spoke quietly.

"I can't."

In the next morning Max's fever had indeed dropped and throughood the day the ambience changed in the Thunderman's house.

Phoebe realized her brother being tensed at breakfast, so she sat close to him and made most of the conversation. They put his stuff back in his lair (expecet the Dark Mayhem poster) and at lunch he and her were already fighting again (or bickering...)about who lost the keys to the garage (in the end they found out Colosso had taken them) .

But there were also the fans shouting "Thundergirl" all over the place- the temptation was great, but Phoebe resisted.

Now when Max was Max again, maybe she should stop being so much Thundergirl, but herself again too, no? Yeah...

"Phoebe, you put all my magazines in the wrong place!"

Well ...

"Oh my, I'm sorry, that I don't know all you magazines by heart! Am I your servant?"

"No, but once as I take over the world you could be!"

Yes, he was clearly forgetting something here.

"Max, you're not a villain anymore! You can't take just over the world on your own!"

"I don't have to if you would help me! World dominance is harder than you think!"

Woah, that was new!

"I'm not evil, you're not evil..."

"Yes...but the world is Phoebe! The world is full of evil!"

But Max now knew that he had been wrong and every supervillain could be defeated. After winning the most important fight against himself, it seemed possible. All of it seemed possible again.

"That's why we need to save it!"

We. Max put the box down he had been holding, looking at Dr. Colosso in expectance.

"What are you looking at!? Wanna know if I agree?!"

He nodded, waiting in expectance.

"Usually I would say no. But...with all the "superheroes" being so "professional" yesterday, they maybe need you more than other side does. Show those how it's done right!"

Max grinned showing that he agreed. Then an idea popped up in his head.

"Phoebe!"

"Whaaat?"

"Can Mrs. Wong the first villain we take care of?"

"She's no villain, smartass and you're lacking the training!"

"Ouch. Then why not practice with her!? Just get her back a bit? Come on, you hate her too!"

"I don't...maybe I do!"

"She stole my recepy!"

"She tricked us in working for her!"

"And she revealed out identeties!"

Hearing footsteps coming up quickly, Max knew it had worked out.

"So you're ready?"

Phoebe stood in the door a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Very much."

To conclude: life was finally going back to...ahem normal in the Thundermans household. Well at least as normal as the Thundermans would ever be.

And there was a lot for them to come!

 **I hope you liked it! And that you're as happy as I am that the Thundermans get their fourth season! YAY!**


End file.
